Musical Fever
by DarkPearl808
Summary: A completely normal day until Robin sings a terrible song about Slade. I made up all these songs except for one. HOPE YOU ENJOY! WAF
1. Ain't No Music To My Ears

**HEY GUYS! You've seen loads of musicals. Probably even Harry Potter the Musical. But have you seen Teen Titans the Musical? HERE IT IS! HOPE YOU LIKE! Just so you know, I make these songs up, ok?**

 **Musical Fever**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin ran into the common room, screaming like a little girl. The titans looked up at him. "You guys! I was just down in the city doing errands when everyone burst out into song for no reason!" They all looked up at him, wide-eyed.

 **After the theme song:**

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Come look!" he said and showed them the footage he got.

Beastboy and Cyborg burst into laughter.

"You two, this is no laughing matter." Robin commanded. The two stopped. "Who

knows? Could be the work of…(Dramatic pause and music starts) Slade!"

Robin: He's an evil man

He'll kill you if he can

(Begins tap dancing while question marks appear above the titans' heads)

Don't you mess with Slade without the titans!

Now there are people everywhere

Dancing with bears

Don't you mess with Slade without the titans

An evil machine

He's really really mean

Don't you mess with Slade…. With out the titans.

When he finished, he shot his hand up to his mouth. "See?!"

"This is gonna be torture, I'll be in my room." Raven informed them.

"Oh, come on Rae!" Beastboy pouted. She left anyway.

When she got to her room she sat on her bed as slow music began to play.

Raven: I see him sitting on the rocks

Mourning about his long lost love

She treated me like dirt but made him happy

And now that she's gone he's blue…

Beastboy: I see her in her room

Cryin' for the one that broke her heart

He tried to steal her life

And she's still blue

Raven: I want to be there for him

Beastboy: Hold her in my arms

Both: Keep him/her close to me and say I love yah

Raven: He's cried into my shoulder

Maybe once or twice

But I want to give more than just be nice

Beastboy: She means the world to me

Even though she's dark

Both: But I'll still whisper in his/her ear I love yah

Beastboy: I'd give my life to see her endless tears dry

Raven: I wanna be there for him and him be there for me

Beastboy: She's the bright light on my candle

Raven: That I wave in the night sky

Both: We'll let the stars drift by

And fly

I'll say I love yah… (Both hold note)

They finished and widened their eyes. Beastboy was more relaxed because he already knew he loved her, but Raven? She freaked out and screamed. Beastboy burst through her door in a fighting stance but only found a shocked Raven.

"What happened?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"I d-don't know." She admitted in a shaky, scared voice.

"Let me guess, you sang, too. 'Cuz I just got finished with my song." He replied. She nodded and curled up on her bed. "It's ok, we'll figure it out in the morning (yAWn) Goodnight, Rae." He smiled and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Beastboy." She said with a warm smile. She then whisper-sang "I'll say I love yah."

Beastboy did the same thing as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Robin's room. He was sitting at his computer until he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened it to see a terrified Starfire. 

"Robin, may I sleep in your living space, again." She asked shakily. "I am scared of the rain."

"Of course Star." He said, leading her into his room. She sat on his comfy bed and laid down as he threw the covers over her.

"Thank you friend Robin. I knew I could trust you to let me in." She said with a long yawn as sleep found her. Music began.

Robin: Goodnight to my angle

Goodnight to my Star

I'll always let you in

No matter where yah are

You make me smile

Fill up with joy

How I love your skin

Your not just a toy

Sleep my angle

Sleep my Star

I will protect you

No matter where yah are

You keep the beat

Dance to the music

Because when I'm with yah

I get a real kick

Never again will you be lost or alone

Just once again my feelings are shown

He stops, not caring this time. He laid down on the other bed and whispered "Goodnight to my Star"

Now what was Cyborg singing about, you ask? This…

(This is a real song)

Cyborg: Do you like waffles?

Yeh we like waffles!

Do you like Pancakes?

Yeh we like pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yeh we like French toast!

Doo doo doo doo! Can't wait to get a mouthful!

Waffles!

You get the idea.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Yes, you read right. This is not just a one-shot. So as usual: CYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **-DarkPearl808**


	2. Larry!

**HEY GUYS! What is that on DarkPearl808's story list? It's bird! It's a plane! It's a frog! It's the next chapter of Musical Fever! Today in ELA class something hilarious happened. I write a lot of dark and depressing poetry based on my nightmares (I've never had a good dream once in my life). We were given a class assignment to write an ode (Love Poem) to a random object (Thank god mine wasn't Justin Bieber. I hate him!). My object was Scotch tape. Here it is.**

 _ **A clear and sticky strip**_

 _ **Fun to play with**_

 _ **It holds my life together**_

 _ **Like paper ripped to bits**_

 _ **Sitting on my desk**_

 _ **Waiting for me to run through the doors**_

 _ **That lead to my**_

 _ **Dim, Dull, Dark Room**_

 _ **I'll pick it up and**_

 _ **Piece the shattered bits of glass dreams**_

 _ **That are my life**_

 _ **Into a whole and beautiful maserpiece**_

 _ **I'll stick the photos of today**_

 _ **Onto the yellowish paper**_

 _ **Of my scrap book**_

 _ **A life never forgotten**_

 _ **Into the abyss of death**_

 _ **But remembered by**_

 _ **The scrap book**_

 _ **That was put together by**_

 _ **My Scotch tape**_

 **Everyone laughed when I read the third and second stanzas at how dark they were. I burst out laughing too. Anyway, I got way off topic. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

 **Musical Fever**

The titans meet up with Robin in the common room by the computer in the morning. They'd been searching for leads when…

"Friend Robin, look!" Starfire pointed to an email.

It read: Dear Titans, This is not the works of a villain, but a spell, cast by me accidentally, the one the! The only LARRY! I'll try write back as soon as I get any details. Your #1 Fan, Larry.

"This is bad!" Robin immediately said.

"No kidding!" Beastboy shouted and music began playing.

 _Beastboy: We all know he means well_

 _But he's just cast the final spell_

 _Now I'm not tryin' to be mean_

 _But when did we ever let him on the team_

 _Others: Doo Doo Doo Doo_

 _Robin: He's always been quite a pest_

 _Never really gave it a rest_

 _When he popped out my head_

 _Broke reality and we all fled_

 _All: Goodbye little Larry_

 _Your definitely not Robin's clone_

 _So long little Larry_

 _Farewell to you high-pitched tone_

 _Doo Doo Doo Doo_

 _Raven: Tell me about it_

 _He let us down Is there an end_

 _When will he learn_

 _To let down the trend_

 _Others: Doo Doo Doo Doo_

 _Cyborg: He took BB's mouth_

 _And now we're stuck singin' this  
My voice is getting' tired_

 _This ain't no bliss!_

 _All: Goodbye little Larry_

 _Good luck in real world you've never been before_

 _So long little Larry_

 _Wipe your tears away and don't think about it anymore_

 _Doo Doo Doo Doo_

 _Starfire: Friends must we fight with him?_

 _He may be clumsy but is it his fault? No!_

 _Everyday without him_

 _Only gets us another foe_

 _Beastboy: Okay_

 _Robin: Your Right_

 _Raven: We really_

 _Cyborg: Shouldn't put up a fight_

 _All: Now it's time to get to go on with our lives!_

 _No more singin'! No one's dancin'! Yeh!_

 _GOODBYE!_

They all stopped and shuddered lightly.

"We gotta figure this out." Raven said (one more low note from the up beat song played) "And soon."

"Let's go into town and get to the bottom of this." Robin suggested and they were off.

The town looked like a Broadway musical. Everyone was singing and dancing with glee.

 _Townsfolk: What a wonderful town we have!_

 _Why do we waste it for little fairs?_

 _What a wonderful town we have!_

 _It's time we have a big show!_

 _We'll have a ball! Yes, a ball!_

 _Where we can all dance through the night!_

The titans watched as they sang from the T-car.

"On second thought, this is freakin' me out. Let's head home." Robin ordered but he stopped when he saw Starfire flying high above the city, dancing along. "STAR! WHY ARE YOU UP THERE?!"

After they settled that out, they went back to the tower.

"What has Larry unleashed?" Robin asked himself.

"Perhaps, we do not worry. We could attend the 'ball' the citizens sang of." Starfire suggested with puppy eyes. Robin could never resist those.

"Ok, fine." He gave in. "We'll go. It could be a chance to get more information."

"YEH MAN!" Cyborg shouted and hived Beastboy. "Me and BB'll be right back."

The two ran to Beastboy's room.

"So BB? Whose your date gonna be?" Cyborg asked with a smirk. "You already know I'm askin' Bee."

"I-I don't know Cy." He responded sadly. "Robin's obviously goin' with Star and she's more of a sis to me anyway."

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked. "Shouldn't you ask the one you've liked for years."

"First of all, Like is and understatement. I _LOVE_ her. And second, the day that happens will be the day I die." He snapped and his metallic friend.

"Wow, B, usin' the word understatement. One of the big words." Cyborg laughed. "Come on, man, I'll help yah." Music begins.

 _Cyborg: Listen here kid,_

 _How to win a girl's heart_

 _It's a simple process,_

 _But it's really super hard_

 _Beastboy: I just don't know_

 _If she'll like me back_

 _Please, please help me dude_

 _Or I'll just be a lazy slack_

 _Cyborg: Don't you worry, now_

 _I'm here to help_

 _I got the subject covered from_

 _Facebook to Yelp_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Beastboy: Come on Match maker!_

 _Make me her dream guy!_

 _I wanna' see her swoon and maybe even sigh!_

 _She's the rose that lights up mah' life_

 _But I don't wanna see no phonies tonight!_

 _Cyborg: I can't make your looks change_

 _You still won't reach the top shelf_

 _All I can say is just be yourself!_

"Geez, dude! This is creepin' me out more and more by the minute." Beastboy shouted. When he looked up, all the color drained from his face. Raven stood in the hallway, holding in a laugh. "Uh…H-h-hey R-Rae!"

"I see your having girl issues." She said, still trying not to burst. Beastboy fainted by her sudden entrance.

 **Girl issues! LOL! XDXDXD! Hope you liked! CYA!  
**

 **-DarkPearl808**


	3. Just Plain Fun

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. We were having wifi issues, but my mom just got it fixed. I rode my scooter down the nearby convenient store and got a bunch of snacks so I'd have enough energy. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Musical Fever**

Beastboy's face was pale as a ghost as he stared at Raven.

"Uh…How much of that did you hear?" Beastboy gulped loud enough for them all to hear. Cyborg was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Enough to tell you have a crush on some girl. No need to worry, I didn't hear who." She replied bitterly. OOOOOOOOO! Someones a little JELLY! LOLOLOL!

Beastboy sighed in relief. "Good."

"But I have to admit, Beastboy, that was pretty pathetic." She deadpanned.

"The song may have been pathetic, but it's apart of the spell, remember?" he pointed out.

"But the spell doesn't make up the lyrics, does it?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but didn't have anything that could help him against it.

"Aw man, BB, I can't believe she almost found out your crush on…mfffph!" Cyborg was about to say 'her' when Beastboy covered his mouth with an octopus tentacle.

"It's ok, Beastboy, you can tell me. Maybe I can help you." Raven suggested, as Beastboy morphed back to human form.

"You don't understand. I couldn't tell you because…well…UGH! I just can't tell you because you…" He decided to stop making a fool of himself.

"I get it. You just don't trust me enough." Raven said and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her back to face him.

"Raven, you know I trust you. It's just…you can't help me on this one." He explained. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Just tell her, B, or I'll have to resort to your diary." Cyborg threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Beastboy yelled.

"I would." Cyborg smirked evilly.

"Wait, you have a diary?" Raven asked. "I never saw you as the writing down your feelings and thoughts kind of guy."

"Uh..." Beastboy looked at the girl, not noticing Cyborg escaping to his friend's room and picking up the small, green book from his bed. He ran back and handed it to Raven.

"No, don't read that!" Beastboy shouted, but Raven had already opened the book.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THAT!**

 **-DarkPearl808**


	4. The Diary

**HEY GUYS! I'm stuck babysitting my little sister so I may as well get some writing done. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **Musical Fever**

"NOOOO! DON'T READ THAT!" Beastboy shouted, but Raven had already opened the book. Cyborg was holding him against the wall so he couldn't interrupt her reading. She read the first entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've just become a member of the Teen Titans and I'm super excited to hang out with my new friends. I bet the doom patrol will be happy to hear about it in my letters. The leader of my team is the one and only Robin! It was awesome meeting him! Then there's Cyborg, a really epic…well…cyborg. Turns out he and I both love video games! Starfire is an alien princess from another planet! Which is so cool! She's really perky and I can already see a relationship between her and Robin. It's way too obvious. And last, but certainly not least is Raven, a half demon with telekic telekilicic telekinetic powers, controlled by her emojis…I mean emotions. She's kinda grumpy, which is why I, Garfield Logan, vow to do everything in my life's power to make her smile. She's sort of cute too! Well, this is all for now!_

 _-Beastboy;)_

Raven blushed lightly, ignoring Beastboy's yelling. She flipped a few pages ahead.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was just sucked into Rae's mind! It was cool to meet a happier side of her. She's got a great smile if only she'd use it more. We also meet brave and timid. Seeing timid was so…saddening. I hate to see Raven cry. But brave was cool! Then when we got out, she actually suggested breakfast instead of her herbal tea! Definitely something there!_

 _-BB_

She turned a few more pages.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Raven just hugged me! I felt really bad, talked to her, and she hugged me! I could do a few flips now! If I ever see that brute, Malchior, I'll have to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. He broke her heart just like Terra did to me._

 _-BB_

Another page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Raven just nearly died. I wanted to go after her with Robin, but he would never have let me. Then Trigon made an evil double of himself. That made me angrier than ever. I could just…UGH! Anyway, eventually, Rae saved us all. She's one smart girl._

 _-BB_

More heat rose to her cheeks as she turned to the most recent page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been getting these weird feelings around Raven. My palms start sweating and I get all jittery and nervous. It's really embarrassing, but at the same time nice to be around her. She's just so…her. I think I'm in love, and have been since I met her. She's beautiful. I love her amethyst eyes, I love her violet locks of hair, I love her pale skin, and that personality. Over the years I've studied her enough to tell anything she's feeling by the look in her eyes. So, basically, I've fallen head over heals for her. But she could never feel the same. She's too good for me. I'm just an annoying, green freak. But I'll still try no matter what._

 _-BB_

Raven read it over and over again with wide eyes. A tear fell down her cheek. Beastboy finally escaped Cyborg's grasp and snatched the book.

"Please don't kill me!" he cowered into the corner.

Before Raven could stop herself, she was singing.

 _Raven: Don't worry_

 _Don't fear_

 _Harm is not why I'm here_

 _I'll stand_

 _Up till the day_

 _That you've come to me_

 _Never again_

 _Will your heart crack_

 _I will heal you_

 _I've got your back_

 _What you've just told me_

 _May be a surprise_

 _But I'd stay with you until_

 _The bright sun has rised_

 _Nothing could keep me away_

 _Like nothing could stop the day_

 _I would be with you_

 _I would be with you_

 _No she can't harm you anymore_

 _You won't fall down to the ground_

 _As long as I'm around_

 _I would stay with you_

 _I would stay with you_

 _Because you love me and I love…you….._

"What?" Beastboy asked in confusion, which lead him to face-planting on the ground. "Y-your not mad? Y-you love…me?"

"Sorry, I-I couldn't stop myself. The spell…" she started, but Beastboy put a finger to her lips.

"I know." He said and smiled warmly at her, his eyes filled with pure bliss. "I sang about you, too, one night. That night you screamed."

She blushed and smiled at him. Cyborg held out his camera. Beastboy pushed a few locks of her violet hair out of her face. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They pulled back lightly and leaned in a little. Their lips finally met.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were on a bus in the city. Robin, because he wanted to study the spell's effects more. Starfire…well that's obvious. She wanted to do the 'hanging out' with Robin. They were squished together between loads of people. Finally, the bus stopped and they jumped out, gasping for air.

"Robin, I do not believe I have ever been in such an…uncomforting experience." Starfire said. Robin nodded and pulled out his notes pad.

"Ok, so someone sang about the new taco shop, summer is coming (even though it's fall), Wool coats, and recycling. Hm…I still can't find a connection." He pondered.

"Robin?" Starfire said. "Why must you not take the break?"

"Because we're hero's. We do what's best for the city." Robin replied and music began playing.

 _Starfire: Hours have gone to waste_

 _When will you give up_

 _Why don't you just relax_

 _Then we can go hang out_

 _Robin: We have a job to do_

 _Things that can't be disrupted_

 _This needs our full attention_

 _I don't got time for anything other_

 _Starfire sings chorus:_

 _Are you just afraid_

 _Are you wimping out_

 _I know I can trust you_

 _You need to trust me_

 _Robin: I don't got the time for illusions_

 _No one may distract_

 _Come on this is getting ridiculous_

 _I won't sit here and slack_

 _Starfire: Pay me with your short attention span_

' _Cause I don't got time for fools_

 _This ain't no illusion_

 _I'm not usin' you as a tool_

 _Robin: Maybe your right_

 _Maybe I'm wrong_

 _maybe it's the other way_

 _Maybe it's just this song_

 _Starfire: Just stay with me for today_

 _You can fight another time_

 _But while we have each other_

 _Why don't you just be mine_

Robin stared at the ground. "I guess you're right, Star." He said, making her eyes light up. "I've gotta relax more."

"Oh thank you Robin!" Starfire beamed and hugged him. He blushed.

"Just one problem." He said. Starfire backed up and nodded. "How do I relax?"

"Come, you have much to learn." She said and flew off with him.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE END OF THIS!**

 **-DarkPearl808**


End file.
